Little Consequences
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: America, Japan, and Canda are tired of being treated like a child when they have finally had enough...their plans don't go the way they wanted and they end up in some serious trouble. T for safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there ok this is my attempt at writing a Hetalia story so I hope you guys like it. I probably will just use their country names but I may slip up and right their real names on accident. So I do hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything if I did America and England would have more screen time together :D**

**Alright I guess I should just go ahead and start, enough out of me right? Warning they may get OOC like the second line.**

Little Consequences

America And England

England had, had enough as he starred at the burger-ed (No that is not a real word, yes I don't care) covered face of America.

"America! How many times must I tell you, will you please from refrain yourself from making a bloody mess!" The Englishman said as he took a handkerchief and wiped the others face roughly. "I swear I do not know how you became so messy, you git!"

Normally America would not have had such a fit about him doing this, if it were not for that they were in a World meeting. The other six countries were just starring, some chuckling, some making some snide comments, some quite startled by the sudden older nations actions, and then others just sitting there emotionless (Japan).

"Dude, what the heck (A/n I must refrain myself from cussing) what is wrong with you?! Gah!" Americas face now clean, but a bright shade of red, the Englishman took his cue to sit down.

"Can we now proceed?" He said as if it had never happened. America's faced looked like a tomato. _'Why does he always treat me like a child!'_

France And Canada

"_Comment va mon petit garçon aujourd'hui? _Good no?" Canada just nodded. Although he was happy that only him and France spoke French, he would rather not get attention from that statement.

"That is zo good to hear, my little _Matthieu" _The older man cooed as he picked up Canada bridal style. "Ah it seems like only yeszerday you were just my little _bébé"_ He said snuggling into a now very awkward Canada. Canada would have just asked nicly for the older man to comly let him down, that was until Germany, Italy, America, England, Japan, and China walked into the room. He then proceeded to try to restle out of the older mans arms, red faced. "What iz the matter? You uzed to do this all of tha' time!" France said not caring about the other nations being in the room.

"D*mmit _papa_ let go of me!" The younger nation said. The other nations startled by the outburst, mainly because they had rarly heard the Canadian speak.

Now on the ground the French nation seized Canada by the arm, "Whatz did you just says to me, young man." He asked harshly. " If I hear ya even cuss at me you are in big trouble do you understand me!"

Back to his somewhat normal self, Canada nodded and whispered, "Yes sir." He could not believe France would have so shamefully scolded him in front of the other nations!

'_Pourquoi at-il toujours me traiter comme un enfant!'_

Japan And China

Japan was always quiet, peaceful, and normally understanding that was until China refused to give him his tea. Usually China would have a perfectly good reason from his actions but he would not tell the younger nation why he was doing this. This infuriated the younger nation.

They were in a world meeting and Japan now ordered some tea, only to be told he was not allowed any.

This made him turn to China and say. "China I want to know why you refuse to give me tea." Japan said it calmly. Not showing his anger.

"I have my reasons Japan, and I ask you to pay attention." China said turning back to the meeting. This was unacceptable to Japan and he stood up out of anger. "No I demand you tell me why I cannot have my tea!"

"Japan! You are embarrassing me sit back down this instant!" China said as the meeting stopped and looked at the two brothers.

"No, not until you tell me!" Japan said. He was soon startled when he was slapped in the face. He stumbled back and brought a hand to his face stunned.

"Japan may I see you outside!" China said. Japan then sighed.

_"__なぜ彼はいつも子供のように私を扱うん！__' _

**Aright at the end of the paragraphs it says "why does he always treat me like a child!"**

**Comment va mon petit garçon aujourd'hui: How is my little boy today?**

**Matthieu: Matthew **

**Bebe: Baby**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay another chapter yes this is a continuation story and I am going o use their human names its just much easier.

I don't own anything on with the story.

Japan, Canada, and America were sitting at a lunch table eating and sulking about the outcome of earlier today. They could not believe all that could happen in one day.

"I can't believe England would just do that in front of everyone!" America said destroying the silence.

" I agree, I just wanted to know why I was not allowed to have any tea" Kiku said drinking water, still not allowed to drink tea.

"I think I may have had it worse then both of you. At least you weren't picked up and scolded like that in front of everyone." Canada said not really eating out picking at the food.

"We should do something about this!" America said, " I am so sick and tired of being treated like a child!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "and what do you plan to do Alfred?"

"Um..."

"I believe Max-mat- Canada has a point America-San we have no real strategy" Japan said, sending an silent apology to Canada for forgetting his name.

"I and not haveen a goud strategy can ruin de whole plain, lattie" some one said behind America and Canada making them jump.

"Uncle Scotland!" They said in union, letting the name slip, a little afraid about getting told on, they had enough embarrassment for one day.

"How much did you hear?" America said, musing on the idea of hiding his uncles dead body.

"Just enough to knew you boys are planning something agaenst England so out with it boys. I may be willing to help." They older red head said smiling at the younger generation.

So they told Scotland what had happened and Scotland smirked and snickered at some parts but over all agreed to help them.

"Scotland why are you here, not that I'm not happy but..." Alfred asked.

"Well, my boy, I came to screw with me baby brother but I think I have found the perfect weay" he said smirking.

"How?" Canada asked.

"You boys know about England's magic right?" He asked and the three nodded.

"We'll it be real and I remember this one time when we were younger I would always treat him like crap always pull de big brother card." He said smirking as America glarred at Canada. Who would win a lot of arguments with America just by stating he's older an more mature. "So one dea he went down to his ruum got his eddiy spell bouk and turned me into a wee munchkin. And let me just say did he take advantage of me being small."

A smile then creeped on Americas face. Canada noticed it and quickly disagreed.

"Alfred, no, no you know how much trouble we would get in!" The Canadian protested.

"Aw come on Mattie, we ain't kids any more. We are grown adults and we can do what ever we please!" America said back to the other blonde.

"I must agree with Canada-San we should not meddle with England-san's stuff. To plot against them might I add." Japan spoke up.

"C'mon guys Scotland may be on to something. Look we get in there do the spell, get out. After de-aging they'll give us more respect don't you guys want that?" The dirty blonde asked.

"Well yes-"

"I suppose so-"

"Alright then! I've got a plan!" America said now excited. "Since me and Matt are staying at England's house," as the meeting was in England an it was easier then finding a hotel, "we will get England out of the house with a distraction and then we will do the spell."

"I'll be your distraction their latties" Scotland said, "like I was tellin' ya I've been meaning to bug da piss out of England."

"Then it's settled?" America asked.

Matthew then looked at Kiku who looked at Matthew in turn before nodding in agreement.

If only they would have realized what was to come later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay so after a whole 1-2 years I have got my computer back! Does anyone know what that mean?**

**FASTER UPDATES YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH**

**I am super excited to be able to write more!**

I WARN YOU PRUCAN is in here...Nothing T or R rated just thought you should know.

**I don't own nothing but the story!**

"Matthew stop fidgeting we're going to be fine." Alfred whispered getting a little annoyed with being nudged slightly by his older brother. They were both sitting in the back seat of Arthurs car deciding not to waste the gas since they were going to the same place. Now why was one not sitting in the front and the other in the back? Because they could not decide who gets it, turning into a small battle which England decided he would end by putting them both in the back. (A/n my mom does this when me and my brother fight over the front seat.)

"Well I'm sorry, Alfred, if what we are about to do seems like treachery!" Canada whispered back.

"Dude, chill we are not his colonies anymore he can't tell us what to do or punish us so what's the big deal?" Alfred said.

"You really just said that...when because we got into an argument he sent both of us into the backseat making us sit together." Alfred grew rather quiet after that statement. He was then about to retort when Arthur cut in.

"What in the bloody hell are you two whispering about?" Arthur asked still focused on the road.

"Nothing!" They both said suddenly.

"mhhmmm I bet." Arthur said glaring at the two younger men in the back seat. He then decided he would need to keep an eye on the two. Nothing ever good happened when they-usually Alfred dragging his brother into it- conspired with each other.

Matthew then looked at Alfred as if saying 'we'll discuss this later.' When they had finally Alfred dragged Matthew into his temporary room.

"Ok Uncle Scott said we've got until 5:30 then he'll provide an distraction. Kiku will be in be standing around the corner when England leaves he'll come around. We'll get sneak down to the cellar/ basement place snatch the book recite the spell and wahbam instant respect!"

"You make it sound simple, Al." Matthew said rolling his eyes.

"That's because it is, i mean come on this is simple and when have my plans ever failed?" Alfred said like his plans have always worked.

"Do you want a list or the first three things on the top of my head?"

Matthew said sarcastically. That's when something unexpected happened...

"Bonjour mon l'amour where is Alfred and Matthieu?" Both boys froze, God just was not on their side today.

"They're up in their rooms frog." They heard Arthur reply.

They then heard footsteps and they prayed and hoped that it was not who they thought it was.

"Ah zey're you two are! I 'ave some good news!" Said a certain Frenchman, "I 'ave decided to come and stay w'ile you boys are 'ere! Angletere and I 'ave not spent time wiz you two so i zought this would be zee perfect time, no?"

This has definitely put a damper on their planes.

"Um...yeah that's great!" Matthew said trying to sound generally excited about him staying with them.

"Yeah totally it will be almost like old times!" Alfred said trying just as hard as his brother to be convincing.

The blonde headed frenchman narrowed his eyes at the two young men but did not say anything.

"Well zat is nise to 'ere i s'ould probably go make dinnah before Arzur burns it all."

"I heard that you bloody git!"

Francis then left the room and Canada looked to America. "What are we supposed to do now! France is now here and we don't have a plain! Why do we not have a plain? We shoul-"

"Matt shut up a sec!" Alfred said trying to advise a plain. "Ok we just need to distract him but what has distraction could we use to either a) get him out of the house or b) be too distracted to notice us?" Alfred was now pacing.

Canada then perked up and got out his phone, "Gilbert!" he then started to call the ablbino.

"Ok one, why home? and two why do you have him on speed dial?" Alfred asked looking at his brother suspically.

"He's one of Francis best friends he'll be able to distract him!" Canada said happy at finding a loophole in their situation.

"Alright put it and speakerphone and you still didn't answer my last question." Alfred said as Canada put his phone on speaker. They waited listening to the annoying ringing until they heard a certain Prussian pick up the phone.

"Hey birdie, we still on for Sat cause the awesome me has been waiting to-"

"GILBERT YOU'RE ON SPEAKER" Canada yelled shocking America because one he did not want to know what Gilbert was about to say and two he didn't think Matthews voice could reach that level.

"After this you've got explaining to do." Alfred said as he narrowed his eyes at Matthew who had turned very red.

"Is that American idiot their?" Gilbert asked no sense of manners.

"Yes the 'American idiot' is here." Alfred said angrily.

"Alfred, we need his help be nice." Canada reminded him.

"Vhat do you need, birdie?" Gilbert asked as America soon said protectively, "His name is Matthew not 'birdie."

Both the Canadian and Prussian ignored him, "We need you to distract France tonight"

"Sure but can the awesome me ask vhy?" He said curiously.

"Promise you won't tell France?" Canada said.

"Oh sounds like something bad that's a big turn on birdie. Fine cross my he-" The phone was then disconnected by an angry smaller brother.

"You can't tell him what if he tells France then we will both be screwed!" He said. "And why are you hanging out with that guy you know he and other nations calls himself the 'Vital Region conqueror' or something like that! WAIT has he seized your vital regions?! I'll kill him that no, good, dead-" Alfred was starting to yell.

"Alfred shut up! One you can't tell me what to do I'm for one older and can make my own decisions. Two if he did it's none of your business. And three will you shut up before one of them comes up here." Canada said clutching his bear tighter to his chest keeping the rage he was feeling towards his brother somewhat on the inside.

"Wait do _they _know about him?" Matthew was then quite, getting redder in the face. "Man they are gonna be so pissed when they find out, exceptionally papa." Alfred said ignoring the death stare coming off of his brother. "He's the nation of love and you didn- wait. are you in _love _with Gilbert?"

"No- yes- I don't know- it is none of you business!" Matthew said getting really flustered.

"Awesome new blackmail material!"he was then hit in the face by what looked like, after the swing, a much calmer Canadian.

"You didn't have to hit so hard," The American pouted.

"You did not have to be a jerk," was the reply he had got back.

_SLAM_

"Wee Little brother where are ya'? I havea surpise for ya" They heard thier Uncle come in, great the plan was set. "What in the bloody hell do you want!" Came the reply of an angry Brit.

"I came to take ye drinkin' it's been awhile since we turned up a pint lattie!" The Scottish man said sounding like that was his main goal to be there...which knowing him it probably was.

"I cannot I have company."

"Mon Lapin I zink it would be a great idea, it's been a w'ile since me and the boys have spent time togzer and you 'avent spent time wiz your brozer in forever, go ahead i'll watz zee boys."

'We are adults we can watch ourselves!' Wrang through both blondes ears.

"Fine, blast it i'll go but only for an hour, you hear. I will be back in a gif make sure my house stays clean." Then they heard the door shut.

They waited a few more minutes until they heard a knock.

"Hey Frenchie I need help with something!" Gilberts loud voice rang through the house.

"W'at do you need?" They then heard a muffle scream, a vase breaking, what sounded like someone trying to escape and then Prussia yelling, "Clear!" They walked down stairs to see a unconscious Francis, a rag, and chloroform.

"Gilbert!" Matthew said.

"Cool it, birdie, I didn't kill him you have a few hours now." Gilbert said.

"Why didn't we think of this with England?" Alfred said kicking Francis 'dead' body making sure he was for real out of it. Matthew just sighed,

"Prussia will you just go get Japan he's around the corner on the left."

"Sure thing Mattie," he said leaning down for a kiss...but was sadly met with Americas fist.

"He said go get Japan not him idiot." America said as the two had a glaring match.

"Fine" He said when he left he was rubbing his jaw, man america could hit! He then soon got Japan and said his goodbyes something about not wanting to be there when France wakes up, which was understandable. They then approached the cellar door.

"Alfred are you sure about this, Arthur told us never to go down here for a reason." Canada said looking at the door with fear and suspicion.

"I agree, do you think this is such a wise choice America-san." Japan said staring at it to.

"We will be fine guys," he said reassuring himself for the most part.

They soon opened the door and walked down to the cellar. They looked around and it sent chills up their spines. The darkness, the stillness it was so quiet it almost felt like at any moment the shadows on the walls would come alive and attack them. They went to work on finding the book. They searched and searched until they saw a big green one. It's spine had a pentagram on it and the leather cover looked old, old was good. Alfred looked through the book until he found the spell he wanted. The deaging spell. They set up what they needed Japan drawing the, what he thought looked like Alchemy symbols in a famous anime of his, Canada lighting the candles and finally America would recite the spell.

"Verte mihi omnia sunt ad viam

Et cum libertas non bellum

Verte mihi in corpore, quod fuerat quondam auro

France woke up with a headache and felt like something was wrong. He looked at the clock and noticed he had been asleep for two hours, stupid Prussia. He then heard something wared like chanting. "boys?" He kept moving toward the noise till he saw the cellar door open cnd chanting inside. "Oh non!" he ran down there. Just in time to see America finish the last line .

"AMERICA N-"

"Facere quæ opus fac sicut locutus est tibi" The room then filled with smoke and everyone was blinded.

**I hope you liked it!**

**That spell was latin **

**Turn thou to the way things were**

**When freedom was and their was no war**

**Turn thou body into what was once gold**

**Do what i need, do as you're told**

**It sucks i know but :p whateves I really hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back so please don't kill me! I've been working a lot on cosplay and have been busy! I'm getting ready for Banzaicon yayyyay so heres the story I dont own anything!**

France lifted his head, groaning at a serious headache. He then started coughing from all the dust looking for the boys. That's when he heard more coughing, when he looked up he saw two things that shocked him. One were the 5 year old twin eyes looking at him the other was the 12 year old eyes of Japans looking at him...oh non non non non this can't be happening!

He then heard Matthieu scream, thinking he was hurt but soon realised it was more of a surprised scream when he started yelling at his brother.

"Al look what you did, you idiot you said it wrong or said the wrong spell!You messed everything up!" Matthieu actually screamed, he hadn't screamed like that since since he was….well the age he was now. Alfred then continued screaming, "Nuh-uh this is not my fault! This could have been every bit your fault to!" Francis mind then wrapped around the situation somewhat and his eyes darkened. He then got up, from where he had been pushed down by the blast, went over and grabbed both of there hands leading them upstairs, motioning for Japan to follow.

When he had gotten them three upstairs he motioned for them three to sit on the couch. France looked beyond angry, which scared them. The last time he had looked this angry was when he had been an land hungry empire!

"I'm going to give you zree one chance, and once chance only w'at. 'appened. And do not even zink about lying to moi."

The three culprits looked at each other trying to figure out who should tell him, in the end they had decided on Canada much to Canadas dismay.

"W-well...um you see we…..we decided to do a spell that would turn you, England and China into children to show you guys that it's not fun but ALFRED messed it up!" Matthew said looking at his brother who gave him the same look.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT"

DID TOO"

**"SILENCE**" They then both jumped at the authority in Frances voice, this was France the nation who had surrendered to BOY SCOUTS for petes sake! Though he was pretty frightening right now but I mean they had nothing to fear right! When France saw that the two had indeed stopped he smiled to himself a little. "Now I want Alfred, you to go to that corner and face it and Matthieu, you to that one." They then looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"France we know we're not this age really, we're adults you can't do this!" Alfred said or almost yelled.

"I believe I can, you zree wanted to act chilish by zis stupid stunt, zen I will treat you like it. Now for zis is because I do not want to 'ere you two fighting anymore. Now GO." He commanded. They do not know why but they soon did what he said. They did not have any control to talk back or just stand there.

"Japan, I'm calling C'ina since i 'ave never owned you as a colonie, he s'ould know 'ow to take better care of you and it seems since you are older zen them to begin wiz you did not get the worse of zee spell." Japan looked a little frightened at the idea of that but nodded and stayed quiet. "Alzough I am curious you do not simply do zings like zis? Zis was really irresponsible Japan."

Japan nodded knowing what he did was irresponsible. Frandce then looked at the clock knowing that England was at that point in the middle where he was a little buzzed so maybe one drink in. He then decided to call him first before he got really drunk like he usually does.

He picked up the phone and waited. "What is it frog, I thought you were going to let me drink with my brother." He said not to happily.

"It seems we 'ave a problem mon peitit lapin, could you 'urry up 'ome?" France asked.

"What's the problem? Are the boys alright." France then looked over to them seeing they were turned around facing him looking a little frightened. Okay yes France was scary at the moment but England is scary at any day and age no matter what! France did a little hand motion for them to turn back around and face the wall. When they complied he smirked a little, he was going to have so much fun with this.

"Zey are fine for now, not so fine when you get 'ome though i believe." He said and Arthur instantly knew they had done something wrong, he should have listened to his gut earlier.

"What did they do?" Arthur said almost as if he was exhausted.

"Just wait till you get 'ome Angleterre." With that France shut the phone and dialed Chinas number.

"Iwaaa what do you want France aru?" China said.

"It seems zat Japan has been turned to w'at looks like a twelve year old and i zought he would be better off in your 'ands seeing as you raised him." France said cutting to the chase.

"WHAT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN ARU?" China yelled.

"I'll let 'im explain zat to you w'en you get 'ere." France again disconnected the phone and stared at the three and sighed. This was going to be a long day….

**Alright I swear the next chapters will be longer!**


End file.
